


Casino

by Metuka



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, Original Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montecarlo, 1899 - Lucky siempre ha sido un hombre afortunado en todo salvo el terreno amoroso. Sin embargo, en cuanto la ve aparecer, no puede quitar la vista de la preciosa dama pálida y misteriosa que juega a los dados. Tal vez la suerte se ponga de su lado también en ese aspecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si los dones que reflejo en esta historia son demasiado idénticos a alguno de los que Stephenie Meyer incluyó en _Amanecer_ porque no he leído ese libro ni he visto las películas. Si es así, es casualidad y no voy a perder el tiempo discutiéndolo.  
>  La figura del "ladrón de la suerte" la he sacado de la película _Intacto_.

**Montecarlo, 1899**

El casino no era un lugar para mujeres solas, en especial por la noche. Las pocas que se aventuraban solían ser rameras o viudas ricas con problemas de juego. Aquella no encajaba en ninguno de los dos grupos. No se prostituía o no habría rechazado la compañía de varios hombres. Tampoco estaba obsesionada con las ganancias y el azar, sino que apostaba cantidades modestas y no había hecho el menor gesto de contrariedad al perder alguna mano. Era extraña, le inquietaba. Sin embargo, no tenía motivos objetivos para acercarse a ella.

Se desplazó entre las mesas y esperó algún gesto por parte de los crupieres. Según parecía, no había ningún movimiento sospechoso en la sala, nadie intentaba hacer saltar la banca como él había conseguido varias veces en una sola jornada apenas unos meses atrás. Ni él mismo explicaba el motivo más allá de la pura fortuna, pero los directivos del casino se habían enfurecido tanto con él que le hicieron una oferta irresistible: conservar el dinero y trabajar para ellos. Desde aquella noche era “el ladrón de la suerte”, como le conocían los demás. Cada vez que alguien empezaba a ganar demasiado, se acercaba a la mesa, jugaba unas rondas y terminaba desplumándole. A corto plazo no resultaba efectivo, pero cuantas más bazas pasasen, más de su lado se ponían los números.

Precisamente de aquella suerte constante le venía su apodo desde chico: Lucky, el afortunado. Las cosas siempre le habían marchado bien de las maneras más inverosímiles. Dejándose llevar sin esfuerzo había logrado pasar de una casucha de una estancia en El Paso a una lujosa habitación de hotel en Mónaco. En el momento en que consiguiese que el azar también le sonriera en el terreno amoroso, su vida sería perfecta.

No había nada que hacer salvo pasear, así que volvió a mirar a aquella mujer. Era joven, pero ya debería haberse casado o empezarían a considerarla una solterona. Vestía ropas sencillas, pero de corte impecable, tan elegantes como sus pendientes y la gargantilla que rodeaba su cuello de porcelana. No solo aquella parte del cuerpo se veía blanquísima y delicada, sino también las manos y el poco de rostro que había conseguido atisbar desde su posición. Siendo tan pálida debía de ser muy rica y no aventurarse jamás al aire libre para no echar a perder su tez.

Discreto, Lucky se le acercó casi de puntillas. No quería llamar su atención, sino observarla secretamente antes del encuentro. Había algo en ella que le cautivaba, le parecía un insulto que nadie más en la sala hubiese sabido verlo. No lograba ubicarlo, no sabía si se debería a los rizos oscuros danzando libres por su espalda, a sus pómulos altos y suaves o al movimiento elegante y con algo de distraído con el que lanzaba los dados. Debía conocerla. La mujer acababa de ganar una ronda con mucho dinero en juego, era el momento perfecto.

—¿Un golpe de suerte?

La mujer volvió la cabeza y le miró. Tenía los labios pequeños, sonrosados como pétalos de flor y el iris de sus ojos parecía hecho de oro. Hasta el dulce olor de su perfume resultaba embriagador pero tan sutil como el resto. Lucky se agarró al borde de la mesa discretamente. Tenía que hablar con ella.

—No me quejo—replicó la mujer con voz de terciopelo. Había algo en su dicción francesa que a Lucky le chocaba. No era nativa, contenía ecos de otro lugar o eso creía. Juzgar acentos no era lo suyo cuando él mismo hablaba el idioma a la perfección pero no podía negar su ascendencia mejicana también en la forma de pronunciar.  
—¿Le apetecería apostar contra mí?

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y le miró con una media sonrisa. Lucky se juró que jamás volvería a reírse cuando le hablasen de flechazos.

—Claro, dígame qué nos jugamos.  
—Echemos una ronda. Si gano yo, la invitaré a una copa.  
—¿Y si gano yo?  
—Entonces seré yo quien invite.

Tras poner un mohín y encogerse de hombros, la vio apostar la cantidad mínima para participar en la mano. Él también llevaba sus propias fichas, eran su herramienta de trabajo. Como buen caballero, dejó que ella lanzase antes. Obtuvo once puntos, resultaría difícil superarla. Agitó los dados con más energía de la habitual, quería ganar aunque fuese una estúpida cuestión de orgullo. Al lanzarlos y ver dos seises, sonrió ampliamente.

—De acuerdo. Pero le advierto que apenas bebo alcohol, no intente emborracharme para aprovecharse de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

El humano estaba loco por ella. Lo había visto miles de veces antes en otros, pero jamás con tantísima intensidad. Pupilas dilatas, pulso acelerado, miradas a sus labios, imitación de movimientos y aquel sutil aroma animal que le gritaba “¡eh, nena, estoy sano y fértil, tengamos unos cuantos cachorros!”. El pobre inocente no se imaginaría que sus súplicas caían en saco roto, al menos desde el punto de vista biológico.

Desde los puntos de vista racional y sentimental, Julia se sentía muy confusa. Había vivido tanto que se resistía a mirar atrás y echar cuentas. Sin embargo, aquella noche era distinta, nunca antes se había planteado lo aislada que se encontraba. Se sentía bien sola, errante por el mundo. En cambio, miraba al humano y se preguntaba si resultaría un buen compañero. Si tenía tanta suerte en todo, las batidas de caza se simplificarían muchísimo. Debía de ser así, por algo le llamaban Lucky, aunque le había confesado que su nombre real era Carlos.

—Si tanto te gusta leer—preguntó él, pasando a tutearla con total descaro—, ¿qué libro me recomendarías?

Julia se llevó la mano al mentón y lo pensó. Era un buen momento para ponerle a prueba.

—¿Has leído “Drácula”, de Bram Stoker?

Lucky frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo a su copa. Tal vez se debiera a que la conversación le tenía tan absorto como a ella, pero apenas la había probado ni había advertido que ella ni siquiera había tocado su vino blanco.

—¿Qué hace una mujer como tú leyendo algo así? ¿No te dio miedo?

Julia se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Al contrario, me pareció una comedia hilarante. Stoker no acertó casi en nada.

Como imaginaba, la mueca de Lucky le indicó que no la tomaba en serio. Le vio posar la mano en la mesa, cerca de la suya, así que encogió el brazo suavemente. No quería tener que explicarle tan pronto por qué su piel se encontraba tan fría.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Conoces al Conde Drácula y quieres enmendar la novela?

—Drácula no existe, los vampiros sí. No me digas que no se nota que yo lo soy.

—Oh, vaya. Tal vez deba correr a por un frasco de agua bendita—ronroneó acercándole el rostro. Olía apetitoso, pero Julia se había saciado antes de acudir a la ciudad y no pensaba cometer el primer desliz en siglos.

—Entonces echarías a perder mi vestido y, créeme, me enfadaría muchísimo.

Lucky rió, continuaba sin creer que lo que tenía ante sí no era una mujer como las demás. Peor para él, pronto descubriría cuán equivocado se hallaba. Julia le concedió exactamente tres minutos de parloteo antes de consultar la hora y cubrirse los labios teatralmente.

—Caramba, no me había dado cuenta de lo tardísimo que era. Debería marcharme.

—¿Tienes algún acompañante?—Julia sacudió la cabeza—No deberías marcharte sola.

—Esto es Montecarlo, aquí nunca pasa nada. Además, pobre de quien se me acerque. Soy más fuerte que veinte forzudos juntos, ¿no me crees?

—Mi trabajo termina dentro de…—Lucky comprobó también su reloj y frunció el ceño—¿Podrías esperarme media hora? Te acompañaré al hotel o donde te hospedes.

Julia asintió y le señaló. Antes de la confesión sabía que el humano trabajaba para el casino, había visto cómo rondaba las mesas y de alguna manera lograba que los ganadores perdiesen. Sin embargo, quiso provocarle un poco.

—Lo sabía, eres de la casa. No he ganado tanto, ¿por qué me has apartado de la mesa?

—Por motivos muy poco profesionales.

—Media hora, sé puntual.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky se quedó apoyado en la pared por no avanzar hacia ella. La noche estaba resultando tan rocambolesca que la cabeza le daba vueltas, solo esperaba que la mujer no lo notase. Porque para él continuaba siendo solo eso, una desconocida sin nombre. Sin embargo, de alguna manera se le había nublado la mente y había terminado aceptando su invitación de subir a la suite con ella.

—¿Has venido a quedarte ahí toda la noche? Necesitaré que me ayudes con el corsé.

Levantó las cejas y la miró. Parecía hablar completamente en serio, debía de tratarse de una broma. Ninguna mujer decente le habría invitado a un lugar tan íntimo y ahora esta le estaba pidiendo que la desvistiese sin tapujos. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero empezaba a plantearse si tal vez la mujer sería una meretriz.

—No debería tocarte, no es apropiado.

La mujer se echó a reír y se le acercó hasta quedar tan próxima a él que prácticamente le rozaba. No podría resistirse mucho más a esos ojos dorados y los labios de rosa a tan corta distancia.

—Dime, Lucky, ¿alguna vez has visto a una mujer desnuda?—le preguntó de pronto en español—¿Por eso te da miedo?

—¿Hablas mi idioma?

La mujer asintió.

—Mi idioma materno es el latín, me resulta fácil aprender lenguas romance.

—Cómo te gusta bromear. Y todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

La mujer al fin se presentó: Julia. Le sonaba refinado, acorde con sus facciones delicadas de muñequita. Como buen caballero adaptado a las costumbres francesas, le dio los tres besos de rigor para presentarse. Al contacto con sus labios, la piel de Julia parecía puro hielo. Alarmado, le palpó la frente: se encontraba tan fría como las mejillas.

—Debería verte un médico.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi salud ni por mi honra y contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿A la de la mujer desnuda? Mi padre me llevó a un burdel hace ya algunos años.

—Entonces—susurró Julia llevándose las manos a la espalda—, no tengas miedo.

Antes de que Lucky respondiera, el sonido de la tela del vestido deslizándose hasta el suelo le alertó. Julia se había despojado de él en apenas un parpadeo. Se encontraba solamente ataviada con el corsé, el liguero, las medias y los altísimos tacones. Le miraba con tantísimo deseo que empezaba a costarle demasiado comportarse como debía. Para complicar más la situación, Julia le posó una de sus manos congeladas en la mejilla y paseó los dedos hasta alcanzar la nuca.

—No tengas miedo—repitió—. Sé que eres un buen hombre, que quieres hacer lo correcto. Pero esto es lo correcto, Lucky. Esta suite, nosotros… Déjate llevar.

—No encontrarás un buen marido.

—No quiero un buen marido.

Todo su cuerpo estaba helado, pero ni siquiera eso le detuvo, Julia era puro fuego. Su historial amatorio se limitaba a alguna prostituta o a chicas de baja estofa, pero ninguna tan experta como ella. Nunca pensó que una mujer pudiese producirle tanto placer ni tampoco que él fuera a ser capaz de dárselo a ella. A pesar de que en el casino le hubiese dicho que le quedaban unos cuantos días en Montecarlo, la angustia le invadió. Acababa de conocerla y ya solo quería estar con ella.

—No te vayas—le rogó según le acariciaba la espalda. Le sorprendía que Julia no hubiese derramado ni una sola gota de sudor mientras que él se encontraba empapado.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Entonces me iré contigo.

Julia levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. La ausencia de ropa solo la hacía parecer más digna y serena, más dueña de sí misma que nunca.

—Muy bien, pero hay algo que debes saber sobre mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin parecía que Lucky comenzaba a creerla. Su primera reacción al repetirle que era un vampiro había sido carcajearse. De nada había servido retarle a que le buscase el pulso ni trepar por la fachada del hotel completamente desnuda para alzarse al tejado y regresar con una teja que desmigar como si fuese hojaldre. Lucky quería más pruebas para terminar de convencerse. Por el momento llevaba cinco minutos cubriéndole nariz y boca y a Julia se le agotaban las ideas. Frustrada, presionó las manos de Lucky contra su rostro para que no se moviesen, se levantó despacio acompasándose con él y fue a buscar su bolso. Lucky la acompañaba con firmeza, sereno pero extrañado. Julia extrajo una barra de carmín, se acercó al espejo y escribió:

_¿No se te cansan los brazos?_

Lucky suspiró y se retiró de ella con las manos en alto como para protegerse o justificarse. Julia le observaba con una sonrisa. Ya no solo le olía a atracción, sino que su perfume personal comenzaba a contener notas de miedo.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que acepto que eres un vampiro. En ese caso, ¿vas a matarme?

—No. Evito alimentarme de humanos siempre que puedo, es mucho más complicado porque implica soledad y tener que deshacerte de un cadáver. Además, se te ponen los ojos rojos y vas asustando a la gente.

El corazón de Lucky se aceleró bruscamente, aunque lo pausó respirando hondo un par de veces. Sin duda, no era la respuesta que había esperado. Aun así, exteriormente continuaba pareciendo tranquilo, probablemente pocos de sus congéneres habrían notado lo asustado que se encontraba.

—Pero eres un vampiro—Julia asintió—. Entonces, ¿de qué te alimentas?

—Animales. No es tan satisfactorio, pero sí más práctico.

Lucky se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a vagar de un lado a otro de la sala. Julia no pudo evitar reírse, al fin lo había comprendido. Se echó boca arriba sobre el colchón y decidió darle algo de tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden mientras disfrutaba de las vistas. Había conocido humanos arrebatadoramente bellos, mucho más apuestos que Lucky. Sin embargo, jamás había deseado tanto a ninguno. No quitaba el aliento con su apariencia, pero sí resultaba muy atractivo y pocas veces había encontrado una mirada tan limpia y tan tierna en un varón. Solo esperaba que quisiese quedarse con ella ahora que ya había descubierto lo distintos que eran.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No lo sé.

Tras unos segundos más de ir y venir, Lucky se descubrió el rostro, resopló ruidosamente y se acercó a la cama. Cuando le vio tenderse junto a ella, Julia se relajó: significaba que el miedo comenzaba a disminuir, así lo contaban también sus reacciones fisiológicas. De hecho, ya se sentía tan confiado que se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro y darle un corto beso en los labios. Tras tantos siglos en blanco, Julia se dio cuenta de que por primera vez se había enamorado.

—Gracias—susurró Lucky.

—¿Por qué?

—Por confiar en mí. Cuando te he visto sabía que eras especial, pero no imaginaba que tanto.

—Tú también confías en mí. Podría matarte tan deprisa que ni te enterarías.

Lucky se encogió de hombros. No había recobrado su serenidad juguetona por completo, pero no retrocedió ni un ápice.

—¿Te irás antes de que amanezca? ¿Tienes que ocultarte del sol?

—No me mata, ni siquiera me hace daño. Mañana te enseñaré lo que me hace, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucky asintió y pareció conforme, pero enseguida frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cuándo duermes?

—Nunca. Estoy medio muerta, no me canso. Tú sí, deberías dormir.

—¿Qué harás mientras? No quiero que te sientas obligada a quedarte conmigo, pero este es tu cuarto. Tal vez debería marcharme y dejar que hagas algo.

—Quédate. Te acompañaré hasta que te quedes dormido y estaré aquí por la mañana. Mientras descansas, me iré a comer un poco. Me encanta estar a tu lado y sé controlarme, pero es más seguro para los dos que esté bien llena.


	5. Chapter 5

El fulgor de lo que parecía una araña de cristal de Bohemia le hizo abrir los ojos. Se dio media vuelta en el colchón, se frotó el rostro y bostezó. Aquella no era su cama, tal vez la noche anterior sería cierta después de todo. Contó hasta tres, se giró de nuevo hacia el resplandor y estuvo a punto de sufrir una luxación de mandíbula al comprender lo que sucedía. Julia se encontraba desnuda ante la ventana abierta de par en par. En lugar de debilitarse como Drácula, brillaba igual que si de una estatua hecha de diminutos diamantes se tratase.

—Buenos días—le saludó Julia con una sonrisa—, ¿has dormido bien?

—Sí, del tirón, pero… ¿No deberías correr esa cortina? Te van a ver.

Julia negó con la cabeza y se fue a echar junto a él. Lucky había pensado que la luz la calentaría, pero continuaba a la misma temperatura gélida de la noche anterior.

—Muchos de nosotros tenemos habilidades especiales. Cada uno tiene la suya y no sé de dónde salen, pero la mía es algo así como sigilo muy avanzado.

—¿Sigilo?

—Ajá. Puedo caminar por una calle abarrotada sin que nadie se fije en mí. La gente se aparta a mi paso sin verme e incluso puedo tocarles y no me notan, lo achacan a otras cosas. No solo eso, sino que soy capaz de desaparecer ante los ojos de cualquiera sin moverme. Simplemente, ¡puf!, es como si no estuviera.

Lucky arqueó las cejas y parpadeó un par de veces. Le parecía un poder bastante interesante para un vampiro. Si todos relucían así al sol, era la única posibilidad de desplazarse en lugares poblados sin que nadie la señalase. Iba a pedirle a Julia que le demostrase cómo se esfumaba, pero de pronto se percató de que ya no estaba a su lado. La llamó y no obtuvo respuesta, así que la buscó por toda la suite. Al entrar en el baño, la puerta se cerró tras de sí. A pesar de la advertencia de ella, imaginó que se debería a la corriente por tener la ventana abierta. Resignado, regresó a la cama. Una risotada traviesa le hizo sobresaltarse. Julia volvía a encontrarse en su sitio.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? He hecho pruebas y puede extender mi habilidad a la gente que me acompaña.

—¿Sí? ¿Yo podría desaparecer a mi antojo también?

Julia hizo un mohín y sacudió la cabeza.

—Al tuyo no, al mío. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

Caminaban de la mano como una pareja de novios, pero nadie parecía advertirlos. Como Julia le había explicado que ocurriría, el resto de transeúntes los esquivaba sin mirarlos. A Lucky le resultaba extraño a la par que perturbador, ni siquiera ver el reflejo de ambos en el escaparate de un comercio logró calmarle la desazón. Sabía que era el precio que debía pagar por estar con Julia, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ni pensar en lo triste de su existencia.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así? ¿No te vuelves loca?

—He tenido siglos para acostumbrarme.

—¿Siglos? Oh… Lo del latín también iba en serio.

Julia asintió. Lucky se pasó una mano por el pelo. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que estaba hablando con un ser tan antiguo, su sabiduría debía de ser inmensa y probablemente le consideraría poco más que un insecto. No podía ofrecerle nada, así que notó una oleada de gratitud y desesperación invadirle. No quería perderla.

—¿Has tenido más novios humanos?

—No, viajo sola.

—¿Llevas siglos sin compañía?

—Sí. Pero eso se ha acabado, ¿no?

Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos, asintió y se inclinó para besarla. No pensaba separarse de su lado ahora que la suerte por fin le sonreía también en el terreno amoroso. Solo le surgía una duda y se preguntaba cuánto debería esperar para resolverla. Era humano y ella, poco menos que inmortal. Si querían estar juntos, tendría que saber cómo hacía uno para transformarse en vampiro.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky había enfermado de pronto durante el paseo. Su temperatura corporal había aumentado un poco, igual que su pulso y se había negado a comer. Además, llevaba un rato que se quejaba de dolores en el vientre que iban a más cuando caminaba o se movía. Debía ir al médico, pero el muy testarudo se resistía como gato panza arriba arguyendo que no se encontraba tan mal. De nada había servido que Julia le hubiese insistido ni que ya hubiese vomitado por segunda vez en media hora, no tenía intención alguna de acudir siquiera a un consultorio.

—No me voy a morir, no te preocupes por mí—pidió sentado en el sillón de la suite.

—¡Ja! Venga ya.

Lucky resopló y se palpó el abdomen ante un súbito brote de dolor renovado. Julia le acarició la frente, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—Me refiero a que no me voy a morir hoy, esto no es más que una tontería.

—Deja que lo decida un médico, por favor. No estás bien y no se te va a curar solo.

—Quizá no quiero curarme.

Julia estudió su rostro. No comprendía qué quería decir Lucky, pero sí que estaba completamente decidido. Aceptó la mano que Lucky le tendía, se sentó en el brazo del sofá y aguardó a que se explicase.

—Soy un chico con suerte, las cosas siempre me salen bien, ¿no has pensado que quizá por eso estoy enfermo?

—¿Qué?

Lucky rió hasta que un nuevo latigazo de dolor le hizo torcer el gesto.

—Lo siento, te prometo que en mi cabeza tenía sentido. Lo que quiero decirte es que llevo toda la mañana queriendo preguntarte cómo puedo transformarme en vampiro, si es que hay un modo. Imagínate que tuviese una enfermedad mortal, no te quedaría más remedio que transformarme o dejarme morir.

—¿Te has quemado alguna vez?—Lucky asintió—Imagínate esa clase de dolor, multiplícalo por un millón y luego multiplícalo de nuevo. Si decides que te transforme, sufrirás durante días y no habrá nada que se pueda hacer para aliviarte.

—Pero se acabará pasando y entonces seré como tú. Vale la pena.

Julia agachó la cabeza. Le sorprendían la decisión y la entereza de Lucky, pero no las compartía. Jamás había transformado a ningún ser humano y estaba demasiado acostumbrada a vivir sola aunque ocasionalmente conviviese alguna temporada con conocidos. Si Lucky se convertía en vampiro, pasaría también a ser su compañero o al menos esa era su intención. Julia temía que una vez cambiado ya no la quisiese o incluso que la estuviese usando para lograr la inmortalidad.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa?—le preguntó Lucky con su tono dulce y cauto.

—Mil cosas pueden ir mal si lo hacemos.

—Y si no lo hacemos, moriré. Tal vez hoy no, ni mañana, pero llegará un día en que sí. Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que pensarás que estoy loco, pero te quiero. Me he enamorado de ti, Julia. Quiero estar contigo.

Julia asintió lentamente para ganar tiempo y recuperarse de la impresión. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Lucky sentía lo mismo que ella. Le miró a los ojos en busca de algún atisbo de mentira y en su lugar encontró que los iris oscuros del humano gritaban lo mismo que sus labios habían dicho. Como última comprobación, le besó. Al sentir el sabor de su boca, se dio cuenta de que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, pero aquí no. Súbete a mi espalda, correré hasta el bosque. Hay alguna cabaña de veraneantes, podemos albergarnos allí para que nadie nos moleste.

—Me haces sentir un mal hombre, estoy dejando que una mujer cargue conmigo.

—Soy una mujer que podría atravesar el muro exterior de esta habitación de un puñetazo, ¿alguna cosa más o ya te subes?

La zona boscosa más cercana se hallaba muy próxima a Montecarlo, Julia apenas tardó en alcanzarla y pasar a zigzaguear entre los árboles. Lucky se aferraba firmemente a su espalda, tan tenso por el miedo que parecía petrificado. En el momento en que habían aterrizado limpiamente en la calle tras saltar del cuarto piso en que se encontraba la suite, Lucky había enmudecido, no así su organismo. Para cuando encontró una cabaña desierta, entró en ella y le bajó, el humano había palidecido de tal manera que daba la impresión de ir a desmayarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Iba a vomitar, pero… pero creo que se me han quitado las ganas.

Julia le sonrió y le abrazó hasta que notó que se estabilizaba. Una vez recobró el equilibrio, revisaron las estancias del edificio. La cama de la habitación principal parecía el lugar más apropiado para la transformación. Le pidió que se tumbase y le explicó el proceso. Se le veía impresionado, pero más firme a cada segundo, así que le preguntó por última vez si estaba listo y le desabrochó la camisa para poder morderle limpiamente el cuello.

—Ahí no—pidió él—. Hazlo en otro sitio, quiero verte. Si algo sale mal, quiero que seas lo último que vea.

Conmovida y agradecida por no poder ruborizarse, Julia accedió a su petición. Sabía que retrasaría el proceso, pero le comprendía. Le desabrochó el puño de la camisa, le aseguró que le quería y le clavó los dientes mientras le miraba a los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonidos, colores, olores… Todo quedaba elevado a la enésima potencia, como si hubiese consumido algún estupefaciente. Al menos el fuego había desaparecido por completo, se sentía vivo en lugar de atrapado en el infierno. No sabía cuánto habría de verdad ni cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido en ese estado, pero se recordaba suplicando a voces que todo terminase. En algún momento había visto a Julia, le miraba con sus ojos de oro y le pedía que aguantase, que fuese fuerte. Creía haberla tenido junto a sí, abrazándole contra su pecho, pero su mente no era capaz de aclararle si era realidad o delirio.

Un rayo de sol con ecos de la ciudad se colaba por la ventana. Lucky sabía lo lejos que se encontraba de la civilización, le costaba creer que su oído se hubiese vuelto tan fino. Echó los brazos hacia delante para levantarse, pero lo que vio le hizo detenerse en seco. Su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que recordaba, la componían millones de prismas cristalinos que descomponían la luz en mil y un colores que nunca jamás habría imaginado.

—Mis primeros minutos como vampiro los pasé mirando embobada una telaraña.

Lucky dio un respingo. Julia había aparecido de pronto ante la ventana. Al igual que él, se encontraba desnuda. Le estaba volviendo la espalda, dejando que la luz solar se reflejase deliciosamente en sus riñones y la curvatura de sus nalgas. Lucky se puso en pie y se dio cuenta de que apenas había tardado una fracción de segundo y sus movimientos habían sido elásticos, limpios y elegantes. Sorprendido y queriendo ponerse a prueba, fue de un lado a otro de la sala. Al regresar al punto de partida, se dio cuenta de que su velocidad probablemente escaparía al ojo de cualquier humano más allá de un simple borrón.

—Te enseñaré a disimular—prometió Julia sin mirarle aún—cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ahora no debes acercarte a los humanos. Acabas de renacer, estás siempre hambriento y no has aprendido a controlarte. Aunque racionalmente no quieras, si tuvieras una persona delante, te saldría el depredador de dentro y la matarías. Debemos ir al norte, donde escasean. Allí pasaremos tus primeros años.

—De acuerdo—concedió mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Cuando ya casi podía tocarla, Julia le detuvo con un gesto sin llegar a volverse.

—Si te acercas más a mí, desapareceré.

—¿Por qué? Todo está tan lleno de… Todo es tan vívido, necesito mirarte a los ojos. Antes eras lo más hermoso del mundo, ahora no puedo imaginarme cómo serás.

Julia agachó la cabeza con un suspiro. Lucky al fin identificó el olor que desprendía, su propio perfume contenía notas similares, así que imaginó que tendría algo que ver con el hecho de ser vampiro. Desobedeciendo su petición, dio el último paso que le faltaba para alcanzarla y posó la mano en su espalda. Ya no sentía un bloque helado bajo sus dedos, sino una piel suave, tersa y sorprendentemente cálida.

—¿Y si no te gusto? Te he visto cambiar, no te imaginas lo apuesto que te has vuelto ahora que eres vampiro. ¿Y si te parezco horrible? Ahora puedes verme como nunca antes, notarás todas mis imperfecciones.

—Te quiero. Aunque tuvieras la cara desfigurada como un monstruo, te seguiría queriendo. Quiero vagar contigo para siempre. Mírame, por favor.

Al fin, Julia accedió. A pesar de que Lucky se había preparado para encontrar alguna cicatriz oculta que sus ojos humanos no hubiesen notado, lo que halló fue completamente distinto. La belleza de Julia superaba con creces la de cualquier mujer que hubiese visto nunca, la transformación solo magnificaba la delicadeza de sus rasgos. Como para comprobar que era real, le acaricio las mejillas. Julia entornó los ojos y le acercó el rostro con los labios entreabiertos apenas una rendija. Por primera vez pudo besarla dejándose llevar, hasta aquel momento Julia había mantenido su boca firmemente cerrada. Al notar el sabor del veneno en su paladar y los dientes afilados como cuchillas rozándole la lengua, comprendió el motivo.

—Cásate conmigo—le pidió rato después, cuando decidieron parar y reflexionar. Habían hecho el amor varias veces y Lucky no había sentido ni un ápice de fatiga, pero sí los orgasmos más intensos que jamás hubiese imaginado. La vida humana que había dejado atrás le parecía gris, sin color. Lo tenía todo de una vez y para siempre. Tenía a Julia y se juró que jamás se separaría de su lado.

—Ya estamos casados. En el momento en que te mordí la muñeca, sellamos el pacto. No necesito que un sacerdote me diga nada, eres mi esposo.

—Entonces nos compraremos una alianza cuando esté listo para mezclarme con personas.

Julia asintió y le besó. Lucky se preguntó en qué estaría pensando cuando de pronto la vio reír de alegría.

—Lo siento, nunca había estado tan contenta.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

—¿Sí? Pues vamos a hacer algo que te hará más feliz aún. Vístete, vamos a por tu primer almuerzo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Montecarlo, 1999**

La recepción del hotel era un hervidero de turistas que iban y venían a su alrededor sin verlos. Incluso las cámaras de seguridad apuntaban en otras direcciones. Sabía que en principio no había motivos para ocultarse, pero quería algo de intimidad porque la mirada traviesa de Lucky no presagiaba nada bueno. El día anterior le había pedido que le dejase a solas un rato, suponía que para comprarle alguna joya, igual que ella había adquirido una estilográfica para él. Cuando le vio arrodillarse, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas: Lucky quería regalarle un anillo de diamantes. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, extendió la mano y dejó que se lo colocara junto a la alianza que llevaba noventa y seis años enroscada en torno a su dedo.

—Feliz centenario, mi amor. Este ha sido el siglo más feliz de mi vida.

Julia se echó a reír y le abrazó con fuerza cuando Lucky se puso en pie.

—Vaya, ¿el tuyo también?

—A veces odio que seas tan vieja.

—Pero me conservo estupendamente. ¿Nos vamos, cielo?

De la cintura y sin esconderse caminaron hasta el casino. Julia disfrutaba con las miradas ajenas a la luz de las farolas, le encantaba gritarle al mundo lo felices que ella y Lucky eran. Desde aquella noche exactamente cien años atrás nunca se habían separado más de algún rato para prepararle una sorpresa al otro. Jamás había imaginado que pudiese pasar tanto tiempo junto a alguien sin cansarse, pero Lucky le había hecho comprender lo que tantas parejas de vampiros le habían dicho a lo largo de su vida: su compañero la completaba, era su razón para vivir. Saber que él sentía exactamente lo mismo la colmaba de dicha.

Cuando Julia iba a sacar el monedero para cambiar el dinero, Lucky la soltó y se agachó a recoger algo: una ficha. No sería necesario invertir, entonces, con eso tendrían para toda la noche. Al transformarse en vampiro, la suerte de Lucky se había multiplicado, no había nadie más afortunado que él. Vivían de sus juegos, de que apostase a la lotería y en bolsa sin tener ni idea de lo que hacía. Las rentas que sacaban no siempre eran cantidades enormes e instantáneas, pero jamás perdían y su riqueza iba en aumento.

El casino había cambiado radicalmente, Lucky parecía fascinado. Durante aquel siglo no habían regresado, siempre se habían dicho que lo visitarían en su primer centenario. Aun así, tenían una idea bastante clara de sus instalaciones porque habían pasado por otras casas de juego. Su último viaje a Las Vegas un par de años atrás había resultado de lo más provechoso aunque hubiesen tratado de ser discretos.

—Recuerda—le susurró al oído aunque hablaba tan bajo y rápido que ningún humano podría oírla ni entenderla—, no venimos a hacer saltar la banca.

—Lo sé, pero deja que me divierta un poco. Hasta que me dure la ficha, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso es trampa. Hasta que me aburra.

Lucky la llamó aguafiestas entre dientes y se acercó a la mesa de ruleta europea, la única a la que podían apostar con una ficha de tan poco valor. Le acarició la espalda, dejó que colocase la piececita sobre un único número y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ya antes de que la ruleta se pusiese en movimiento, Julia sabía que ganarían, pues era lo que siempre ocurría. Sin embargo, mientras la bolita buscaba el agujero en que caer, le invadió el instante de tensión que la acompañaba a pesar de llevar un siglo con Lucky. Como de costumbre, su temor demostró ser infundado. Ya tenían ganancias para pasar sobradamente la velada.

Tras un rato de ir de mesa en mesa, Lucky empezaba a emocionarse demasiado, pero Julia decidió dejarle disfrutar un poco más aunque ya se hubiesen convertido en el centro de atención de la sala. Pronto les enviarían al ladrón de la suerte, aunque no les asustaba. Hasta el momento, ninguno de esos profesionales había sido rival para Lucky. Sintió cómo le enroscaba la mano en la cintura, le miró y sonrió.

—Estás preciosa esta noche, te sienta genial el vestido.

—Tanto que quieres quitármelo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, luego. Escoge un número, confío en ti.

Julia seleccionó el de aquel día del mes, el mismo en que se habían conocido. Según hablaba, detectó un pequeño movimiento del crupier y vio cómo una mujer con un vestidito de noche negro se les acercaba. Lucky le guiñó un ojo y volvió a piropearla, él también lo había notado y no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. De hecho, daba la impresión de querer desafiar al casino, pues cambió todas sus fichas por otras de mayor importe y las dejó formando una torrecita sobre el número que Julia había elegido.

—¿Estás seguro?

Lucky asintió. La mujer del vestido negro apostaba por el número opuesto en la ruleta, la misma en que habían empezado su andadura por el casino.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Como mucho, nos iremos tal cual hemos venido, pero no creo que vaya a ocurrir. Esta es nuestra noche, ¿qué te parece si nos regalamos un buen deportivo con lo que ganemos?

Según echaba a rodar la rueda y los números se transformaban en una mancha blanca a ojos humanos, estrechó la mano de Lucky con fuerza. La mujer del vestido negro les observaba con curiosidad, no imaginaba lo distintos que eran de los demás ni que no tenía la menor oportunidad. Parecía tan segura de sí misma que le costó disimular su sorpresa cuando el número que Julia había elegido resultó ganador.

—¿Te parece bien un descapotable negro?—inquirió Lucky según les acercaban las fichas.

—Claro, pero lo estreno yo.

—Trato hecho, vámonos antes de que nos larguen a patadas.


End file.
